Ariel vs Mermaidyn
Ariel vs Mermaidyn is a What-If? Death Battle featuring Ariel from The Little Mermaid and Mermaidyn from Yokai Watch. Description The Little Mermaid vs Yokai Watch! Which mermaid will win this Death Battle? Interlude Wiz: The mermaid, a sea-dwelling creature that has the head and upper body of a female human and the tail of a fish. BoomStick: And these two are no exception! Wiz: Ariel, the Little Mermaid. Boomstick: and Mermaidyn, the mermaid yokai. Ariel Wiz: When it comes to being a super heroine in the Disney world none come closer than… Boomstick: Ariel! The goddess of the ocean, and the lady who made you boys go into puberty at six. Wiz: Ignoring that! Contrary to her girlish figure this half lady, half fish. Ariel truly is nothing short of a goddess. Her family lineage dates back to poseidon… Boomstick: Wait what! Her great grand father is Poseidon? Because poseidon's brother is Zeus, and is the father of Hercules, and that means Ariel and Herc are… Wiz: relatives? Yes. Boomstick: Holy crap. You got a macho man and a woman goddess in the same universe. All we need is to add game of thrones, and.. Wiz: That's enough boomstick! We will not go there. Boomstick: Fine, anyway, Ariel possesses incredible strength, speed, and endurance. More than that she has rapid adaptability and an unnatural amount of thermo endurance. Wiz: That is true, She is known to have a certain degree of Atlantean strength, as she was able to move away an underwater boulder blocking her grotto with relative ease in the original film (which, in real life, an underwater rock blocking an object with an unbalanced volume would result in the rock being immobile and the door being sealed shut, virtually impossible to open, which doesn't even take into account water pressure and other related factors). When discovering Eric's ship due to the fireworks, she is shown effortlessly climbing up the side of the ship with just her arms. When saving Eric, she effortlessly pulls him towards the surface and manages to keep them both afloat while holding him with one arm. Boomstick: Damn, I wish I had a woman like that. But, saving her damsel in distress isn’t the only thing Ariel has accomplished. She was at one point knocked into a whirlpool that is several miles deep (Canyon Deep People!) and survived with barely any injuries. Wiz: Such a feat would kill a normal person if not completely destroy the body of a said person. Another aspect of this endurance is shown after she turned into a human, although her first transformation implied that it was retained as her body was not being crushed while trying to swim for air (in real life, a human who is at that depth would be crushed into oblivion in a matter of seconds due to the immense water pressure). Boomstick: She also seems to be capable of rapid adaptability. This is especially evident in terms of her becoming a temporary human, where she learned how to stand in a few minutes, and moving in the same time span, which helps you when you have someone who is flexible in the middle of sex…' Wiz: What? '''Boomstick: Truth be told it takes the average human seems to need a few months at the very least to learn how to walk, as well as quickly learning about the true human customs and abandoning her original beliefs about how human artifacts work, or at the very least not doing it in public. Thus, tells you that not everything is up there. She is very naive and was fooled by Ursula to give her voice up to be with a prince. Personally, I prefer the half naked with a tail thing.' Wiz: Despite her usual naivety and impulsiveness, Ariel has shown on many occasions to be serious, careful, and very intelligent and intuitive. Ariel is a master at problem solving. She can think with a clear head in the most stressful of situations, and on many occasions stopped many a villains regime with surising ease. Impossible, perhaps Ariel’s most amazing ability is her thermal endurance, which she has demonstrated the ability to endure temperatures far more extreme than would be survivable for a human (especially one of her build). '''Boomstick: Indeed she has swum in icy waters with no ill effects, and in the presence of undersea volcanoes she has only been damaged when coming into immediate contact with burning magma. She also demonstrated this to a lesser extent in the films and TV series, where she went to the arctic with minimal ill effects other than feeling a bit cold.' Wiz: Yet that is second rate compared to her most bazaar and incredible ability, and that her voice. Boomstick: Wonderous to behold, especially when pulled out of that sexy throat. Ariel's voice seems to possess magical abilities. In the episode "The Evil Manta" of the TV series, her singing voice seemed to be only weapon that could banish the Manta from Atlantica. Her voice conjured an underwater storm that cast the Manta out of the empire. In another episode she was cursed that if she laughed her laughter would cause Sea-Quakes. Wiz: However, this curse was removed by the end of the episode. Her voice was also able to awaken an unconscious Prince Eric. Although Ariel herself never used her voice in this manner, her voice can also be used in a far darker way, such as mind control, as evidenced by Ursula, while adopting the identity of Vanessa, using Ariel's voice to brainwash Eric to be her puppet as a means to get him to marry her, and thus ensure Ariel cannot win her end of the bargain. This ability can be further proven for the only way Vanessa's (Ursula's) control over Eric could be broken was if the nautilus containing Ariel's voice was released. Boomstick: But, If this was Ursula's own magic Ariel's voice wouldn't have been needed to cast the hypnotizing spell. (It should also be noted that the hypnotic quality of Ariel's voice is extremely similar to that of the Sirens from the Greek myths. The Sirens were mystical creatures depicted as having the heads of beautiful women and the bodies of birds (though in more recent years they tend to be portrayed as mermaids); their singing was so sweet and enchanting that anyone who heard it would be hypnotized and irresistibly drawn to them and suffer a watery death by wrecking their ships on the rocky coast of their island. Wiz: Wow I never knew that. Boomstick: More than that Ariel (In the Kingdom Heart timeline)also seems to excel at Lightning Magic , Wind Magic (in the form of a protective barrier), and Healing Magic. Wiz: In addition, as noted above, she also possesses the second wind ability, which allows her to recover quickly from being knocked out. Booomstick: Disney babes can knock a man out in so many ways. Wiz: In a previous episode of ours we disclosed the debated that the trident belongs to her father, which we in truth Boomstick, discovered that this idea is utterly false apparently (Based on TLM 2) the trident was made by Poseidon and it belongs only to those descended from him Boomstick: This is why for a brief moment; Ursula, Ariel’s arch nemesis, was able to use the trident because she is related by blood.(spoilers) Wiz: Thus, Ariel, as Poseidon's heir, can call the trident to her will. The trident is shown to have various applications, depending on the will of the user. When its power is activated, it illuminates with a bright, shining golden glow and is heard to make a deep humming sound punctuated with high-pitched melodious tunes. Most commonly seen is its ability to fire destructive energy bolts. Boomstick: These energy bolts, however, must be fired immediately upon the ready, or they will cause the built up energy to backfire on the user. This is ultimately how Ursula was killed, as she attempted to fire an energy ray at Ariel that was implied to be unavoidable, but was impaled seconds before she could fire by Prince Eric and one of the ships, causing the energy to backfire on her. Triton has also used it to summon rain storms, and transform his daughter, Ariel, into a human. He is also seen creating a rainbow in the first film, and disintegrating the sea wall in the second film. Ariel uses it herself in one episode of the television show, to thaw dinosaurs that have been trapped in a glacier, and it is revealed that the Trident is activated simply by the will of the user. When the trident is in Ursula's possession, she creates a giant whirlpool in the ocean that has such force that it raises sunken ships from the ocean floor. Wiz: Even so Ariel is technically exposed, open, and if you want to get practical naked. Boomstick: Butt-naked, with the exception of a bra, Ariel is all exposed, and determining on how far her endurance goes can be punctured by any weapon or magical spell! Wiz: Even so, Ariel’s abilities may be the difference between victory and defeat. Ariel: I don't know when, I don't know how, But I know something's starting right now! Watch and you'll see; Someday I'll be Part of your world! Mermaidyn Intermission Death Battle Results Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Water' Themed Death Battles Category:'Girls Only' themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games vs Movies' themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:Quangoi